Test2
Legendary Anabel, Dawn's light.PNG|'''Anabel, Dawn's light:''' 3-cost, 1/2. Pre-strike: Give all allies +1/+1. Caroline, Holy Lance.PNG|200px|'''Caroline, Holy Lance:''' 4-cost, 3/4. Rejuvenation, Hexproof, Armor 1|link=Caroline,_Holy_Lance Reinhardt, Militant.PNG|'''Reinhardt, Militant:''' 5-cost, 2/5. Trample, Synergy 3 Ian, Archbishop of Yang.PNG|'''Ian, Archbishop of Yang:''' 6-cost, 3/6. Rejuvenation, when you restore heath: Double the Rejuvenation effect, this unit gains +0/+2. Dazzling Angel Reyna.PNG|'''Dazzling Angel Reyna:''' 7-cost, 5/5. Debut: No enemies can attack this turn. Dapton, Fortress.PNG|'''Dapton, Fortress:''' 8-cost, 0/25. Defender, Shroud, Armor 2. Turn end: 8 crash damage to random opponent area. Epic Temple Guard.PNG|'''Temple Guard:''' 2-cost, 2/2. When this unit attacks the enemy: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia. White Robed Bishop.PNG|'''White Robed Bishop:''' 3-cost, 2/3. Turn start: Give all other allies +0/+1. Janissary Commander.PNG|'''Janissary Commander:''' 4-cost, 2/3. Armor 3, Synergy 1 Lunar Priest.PNG|'''Lunar Priest:''' 4-cost, 1/3. Turn end: Restore 8 health. Royal Archer.PNG|'''Royal Archer:''' 5-cost, 3/3. First strike, Turn start: Summon a 1/1 Imperoal Archer on a random adjacent square. Achilles, the Destroyer.PNG|'''Achilles, the Destroyer:''' 6-cost, 0/11. Suspend, Armor 2, Synergy 5 Retribution Angel.PNG|'''Retribution Angel:''' 6-cost, 4/6. Rejuvenation, Debut: If the 1st enemy in opp. row just entered the board, destroy it. Wall of Glory.PNG|'''Wall of Glory:''' 7-cost, 0/20. Defender, Armor 1, Turn end: Deal 4 damage to an opponent's random area. Light Paladin.PNG|'''Light Paladin:''' 7-cost, 5/5. Armor 2, Debut: Restore 5 Health. Templar Bannerman.PNG|'''Templar Bannerman:''' 8-cost, 5/6. Synergy 2, Debut: Give all other allies +2/+3. Royal Griffin.PNG|'''Royal Griffin:''' 9-cost, 6/4. Rejuvenation, Debut: Summon two 3/2 Bald Griffins in the same column. Seal of Empire.PNG|'''Seal of Empire:''' 2-cost Spell. Turn start: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia, add Seal of Empire to your hand. Lights of Dawn.PNG|'''Lights of Dawn:''' 3-cost Spell. Turn end: Give all Allies +3/+3. Hymn of Light.PNG|'''Hymn of Light:''' 4-cost Spell. Give all allies +2/+2. Honor Asylum.PNG|'''Honor Asylum:''' 6-cost Spell. Give all allies +1/+1. In this turn, give target allies: Armor 6, Hexproof. Apocalypse.PNG|'''Apocalypse:''' 7-cost Spell. Destroy 4 Units on each Fist. Rare Temple Garrison.PNG|'''Temple Garrison:''' 2-cost, 2/2. Rejuvenation, Debut: Insight 1. Fortification.PNG|'''Fortification:''' 2-cost, 0/5. Defender, Turn end: Gain +0/+2. Fearless Dynamiter.PNG|'''Fearless Dynamiter:''' 3-cost, 1/4. Turn end: Deal 3 damage randomly to enemy. Death: Deal 3 damage to your health. Elite Archer.PNG|'''Elite Archer:''' 3-cost, 3/2. First Strike, Deployment phase: Insight 1. Temple Marksman.PNG|'''Temple Marksman:''' 3-cost, 1/2. Synergy 1, Turn start: Deal damage to enemy player equal to this unit's attack. Logistics Officer.PNG|'''Logistics Officer:''' 3-cost, 2/4. Turn end: Restore your health equal to this unit's attack. Shield Janissary.PNG|'''Shield Janissary:''' 3-cost, 3/1. Armor 2. Temple Knight.PNG|'''Temple Knight:''' 3-cost, 1/3. Rejuvenation, Synergy 2 Imperial Cannon.PNG|'''Imperial Cannon:''' 4-cost, 0/7. Defender, Turn end: If there is an ally right behind, deal 5 damage to opponent's random area. The Empire Tent.PNG|'''The Empire Tent:''' 4-cost, 0/4. Defender, Debut: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia. Turn End: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia. Siege Tower.PNG|'''Siege Tower:''' 4-cost, 1/9. Turn end: Random enemy takes 1 damage. Monk of Peace.PNG|'''Monk of Peace:''' 4-cost, 2/2. Debut: enemies in the opposing row can't attack this turn. Bartender.PNG|'''Bartender:''' 4-cost, 1/5. Turn start: Give a random adjacent ally +3/-1. If there's none, this unit gains +3/-1. Temple Elite.PNG|'''Temple Elite:''' 4-cost, 3/4. Synergy 2. Temple Missionary.PNG|'''Temple Missionary:''' 5-cost, 2/5. Turn start: random enemy can't strike in this round. Battlefield Priest.PNG|'''Battlefield Priest:''' 5-cost, 4/3. Debut: Give all other allies +1/+1. Imperial Cuirassier.PNG|'''Imperial Cuirassier:''' 5-cost, 5/2. Debut: If the 1st enemy in the opposite row just entered the board, destroy it. Temple Captain.PNG|'''Temple Captain:''' 5-cost, 3/4. Rejuvenation, When this unit attacks the enemy: Summon a 2/2 Temple Garrison. Village Baron.PNG|'''Village Baron:''' 6-cost, 3/5. Synergy 1, Turn end: Summon a 2/1 Security Guard on a random adjacent square. Holy Power.PNG|'''Holy Power:''' 2-cost Spell. Double target Ally's Defence. Draw a card. Blessing of Reyna.PNG|'''Blessing of Reyna:''' 2-cost Spell. Give all allies +0/+3. Angel Nectar.PNG|'''Angel Nectar:''' 2-cost Spell. Restore 4 Health, draw a card. Horn of Victory.PNG|'''Horn of Victory:''' 3-cost Spell. Turn end: Draw 2 cards. If more allies than enemies are on the board, give a random ally +3/+3. Armed Force.PNG|'''Armed Force:''' 3-cost Spell. Give target ally +2/+2 and Armor 2. Counter Ambush.PNG|'''Counter Ambush:''' 3-cost Spell. Give all allies +1/+0. Give all enemies -1/-0. Seize Position.PNG|'''Seize Position:''' 4-cost Spell. Return enemies in target to their owner. Summon a 1/1 Villafe Militia in the same row on your Fist. Archer's Ambush.PNG|'''Archer's Ambush:''' 4-cost Spell. Turn end: Summon 3 1/1 Imperial Archers in target column, deal 1 Crash damage to 3 random enemies. Dazzling Radiance.PNG|'''Dazzling Radiance:''' 4-cost Spell. No enemies can attack in this turn. Countryside Defence.PNG|'''Countryside Defense:''' 5-cost Spell. Turn End: Summon three 1/3 Field Farmers. for every ally on the field, gain 1 health. Light's Retribution.PNG|'''Light's Retribution:''' 5-cost Spell. Destroy enemies in target row. Common Radiant Scarecrow.PNG|'''Radiant Scarecrow:''' 2-cost, 0/3. Turn start: If the 1st enemy in opp. row just entered the board, it can't strike in this round. Village Vagrant.PNG|'''Village Vagrant:''' 2-cost, 1/1. Rejuvenation. Imperial Archer.PNG|'''Imperial Archer:''' 2-cost, 1/1. First strike. Nun.PNG|'''Nun:''' 2-cost, 1/2. Turn end: Restore 2 health. Imperial Soldier.PNG|'''Imperial Soldier:''' 2-cost, 1/1. Synergy 2. Happy Dairy Cow.PNG|'''Happy Dairy Cow:''' 3-cost, 0/3. Turn end: Restore X Health (X equals to this unit's defence.) The Empire War Flag.PNG|'''The Empire War Flag:''' 3-cost, 0/1. Defender, Debut: Give all adjacent allies +1/+1. Turn End: Give random ally +1/+1. Protection Statue.PNG|'''Protection Statue:''' 3-cost, 0/5. Defender, Turn start: Give random adjacent ally +0/+1. Ballista.PNG|'''Ballista:''' 3-cost, 0/3. Synergy 3. Temple Recruit.PNG|'''Temple Recruit:''' 3-cost, 2/3. Synergy 1. Cautious Hackbuteer.PNG|'''Cautious Hackbuteer:''' 4-cost, 3/3. Pre-strike: If there are other allies in the same row, deal 1 damage to random enemy. Pumpkin Aunt.PNG|'''Pumpkin Aunt:''' 4-cost, 2/3. Debut: Deal 2 Damage to a random position in the opposite row. Vanguard Cavalry.PNG|'''Vanguard Cavalry:''' 4-cost, 3/2. Debut: If there's no enemy in the opposing row, gain +2/-1. Bald Griffin.PNG|'''Bald Griffin:''' 4-cost, 3/2. Rejuvenation. Sanctuary Keeper.PNG|'''Sanctuary Keeper:''' 4-cost, 1/4. Armor 1. Village Taskmaster.PNG|'''Village Taskmaster:''' 4-cost, 1/3. When this unit attacks the enemy: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia. Militia Captain.PNG|'''Militia Captain:''' 4-cost, 2/2. Debut: Summon a 1/1 Village Militia. Young Cleric.PNG|'''Young Cleric:''' 4-cost, 1/3. Turn start: Give another random ally +0/+2. Kitchen Handyman.PNG|'''Kitchen Handyman:''' 5-cost, 2/3. Turn start: Give random ally +1/+1. Imperial Hammersmith.PNG|'''Imperial Hammersmith:''' 6-cost, 3/3. Debut: Give another random ally +2/+2. Beam of Faith.PNG|'''Beam of Faith:''' 1-cost Spell. Deal X damage to target enemy. (Where X is the number of all allies on the board.) Spearhead.PNG|'''Spearhead:''' 1-cost Spell. Give target ally +3/+0. Adabtability.PNG|'''Adaptability:''' 1-cost Spell. If there's no enemy in target ally's opposing row, it gains +4/+0, or it gains +0/+4. Adventurer's Gear.PNG|'''Adventurer's Gear:''' 1-cost Spell. Give target ally +1/+1 and Rejuvenation. Strong unity.PNG|'''Strong unity:''' 2-cost Spell. Give target ally +X/+X. (Where X is the number of all allies on the board.) Prepare For Battle.PNG|'''Prepare For Battle:''' 2-cost Spell. Give all allies +1/+1. Holy Shield Protector.PNG|'''Holy shield Protector:''' 3-cost Spell. Give target ally +1/+1. Give target ally Armor 5 this turn. Light of Awe.PNG|'''Light of Awe:''' 3-cost Spell. Target Enemy can't strike this turn. Draw a card. Empire's Vitality.PNG|'''Empire's Vitality:''' 3-cost Spell. Give target ally +0/+3, restore X Health. (X = target's Defence) Holy Smite.PNG|'''Holy Smite:''' 3-cost Spell. Destroy an enemy on target square. Restore 3 Health to the enemy Player. Cooperation Tactic.PNG|'''Cooperation Tactic:''' 4-cost Spell. Give target ally +2/+2. Give adjacent allies +1/+1. Stoning.PNG|'''Stoning:''' 4-cost Spell. Deal 3 damage to enemies in target row. Thick Hide.PNG|'''Thick Hide:''' 5-cost Spell. Give target unit +1/+6 and Armor 1. Newbie's Parry & Riposte.PNG|'''Parry & Riposte:''' 2-cost Spell. Give target ally +1/+3. Field Worker.PNG|'''Field Worker:''' 2-cost, 1/3. Security Guard.PNG|'''Security Guard:''' 2-cost, 2/1. Militia Warrior.PNG|'''Militia Warrior:''' 3-cost, 3/1. Kind Aunt.PNG|'''Kind Aunt:''' 3-cost, 1/2. Debut: Give another random ally +1/+1. Fat Guardsman.PNG|'''Fat Guardsman:''' 4-cost, 2/4. Sturdy Foreman.PNG|'''Sturdy Foreman:''' 5-cost, 3/4. Imperial Hammerman.PNG|'''Imperial Hammerman:''' 6-cost, 6/2.